


You'll see in time you will survive, too soon to run, too late to hide

by Kroolea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boba Fett is a good bro, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Doubt, Fluff, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: {{CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 15}}He hates his decision but he would do it again, for Grogu.That little green creature crawled into his heart more than he was willing to admit.He swallows he lump in his throat. The tears burn his eyes anyways.---Boba and Din have a chat about helmets and Mandalorians
Relationships: Din Djarin & Boba Fett
Comments: 18
Kudos: 345





	You'll see in time you will survive, too soon to run, too late to hide

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations at the end

Din paces back and forth in the cargo hold of the _Slave 1_ his feet hurt and his side stings everytime he steps on his left foot.

The day's events replay again and again and again. His helmet doesn't feel right. Was it always this tight? This suffocating?

No one had looked at his face in nearly a decade and a half.

Today, an imperial leader and an ex-prisoner saw his face. He really is a bad Mandalorian.

Today, his face is forever ingrained in the Empire's system.

He hates his decision but he would do it again, for Grogu.

That little green creature crawled into his heart more than he was willing to admit.

He swallows the lump in his throat. The tears burn his eyes anyways.

He hasn't cried since Grogu was taken.

Fennec and Cara are asleep, he hopes. He saw their glances earlier. He shakes his head to clear it and heads to the cockpit.

Boba is sitting in silence, he tips his head in greeting as Din sits down.

They sit in silence for a moment. Din twists his fingers nervously. Boba doesn't hardly move.

"I took off my helmet." Din says, the story was going to come out anyways, he might as well tell a fellow Mandalorian.

"No one saw your face, though. I'm not too familiar with your creed but I'm sure as long as your face is covered you were fine."

Din shakes his head, feeling sick to his stomach.

"No, in the base. I needed to scan my face to get the data. I-I took it off. Everyone saw."

Boba is silent, nodding.

Din doesn't know what else to say. He hits his head against the wall, wincing at the harsh noise that rings out.

"My father didn't wear his helmet all the time." Boba muses after a minute. "He was a foundling, much like you."

He sighs a long sigh, letting his words sink in. "I know there are different sects of Mandalorians. But taking your helmet off doesn't immediately invalidate your _mandokar._ "

It's been a long time since someone spoke Mando'a to Din. Many Mandalorians on Nevarro didn't know it.

Din's _buir_ used to speak it. He used to sing lullabies to Din in Mando'a. Din didn't know how much he's missed it until the older Mandalorian spoke it.

Boba huffed out a laugh at the same time Din realises he's crying.

"Alright, _ad'ika_." Boba stands and wraps his arms around Din. "Come on, breathe. _Udesiir_. You're tired, you need to sleep."

Din gives a watery laugh. "I'm not a child."

Boba rolls his eyes, his eyes twinkling. "You're much younger than me."

Din can't argue so he allows himself to be shooed to bed. Boba puts a hand on Din's shoulder.

"We'll find your son."

"He's not my son."

Boba huffs. "I was not my father's son technically. I was his clone."

"That's different-"

"Is it? My father loved me. Just as you love that boy. Most don't sacrifice their beliefs for a mission."

Din lowers his head, chastised.

" _Aliit ori'shya tal'din_. That's not some silly Mandalorian nursery rhyme. It's in our souls."

" _Aliit ori'shya tal'din_." Din repeats. The Mando'a feels awkward on his tongue. It's been a long time he spoke the language.

"Get some sleep." It's not a suggestion. Din doesn't have it in him to argue so he just nods. The other man looks rather pleased with himself.

Boba leaves, shutting the door behind him. Din locks it, he takes his helmet off and stares at himself in the small mirror. He smiles, they're going to get his _ik'aad_ back.

And Gideon'll have hell to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> mandokar - mandalorian virtue  
> buir - father  
> ad'ika - little one  
> udesiir - calm down, relax  
> aliit ori'shya tal'din - family is more than blood  
> ik'aad - baby, child under 3
> 
> I'm still in shock about that episode it was sooooo good!!!


End file.
